


Westu Hal, Theoden King!

by queefqueen



Series: Minor Eorling stories - hopefully funny [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – Théoden survives Pellenor Fields. Eowyn is delighted to have her uncle back – freed from Saruman's enthralment– but furious that he is taking the "reborn" thing way too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Westu Hal, Theoden King!

"Oh! Bema!" – after his heartbeat returned to normal Théoden's last thought before falling into darkness was „life is good".

()()()()()

"Uncle, I am disgusted with you!" – Eowyn screamed at her king and liege, Théoden Ednew.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! And at your age!"

Pretending not to look smug Théoden tried to interject:

"Your grandmother ... "

"My grandmother brought RESPECT to the House of Eorl! Can't you control yourself? Not act like some beast in mating frenzy?"

"Well, Cadwen is almost due, it would be improper ... "

"IMPROPER?" – Eowyn was in full voice, her roar lashing like a Balrog's whip.

"You and PROPER? With one girl seven months gone you can't keep your paws to yourself and your stallion under wraps so you knock up ANOTHER maid? That's PROPER? You should be bouncing grandchildren on your knee, not seventeen year old Godgifu!"

"I'll have the children to bounce soon enough, thank you ... " – Théoden murmured to himself. He had forgotten that at his age his hearing was not what it used to and he spoke louder than he thought he was.

"You insolent old lecher! You'd have Meduseld crawling with mine and Eomer's cousins! What if Cadwen or Godgify have a son? Are you gifting Eomer with a civil war in years to come?"

Théoden looked up at his furious niece, an image of a goddess of wrath.

"I won't let anybody harm my darlings ... nor the children ... "

"Then THINK what your wanton spear sticking means for others!"

"But at night I feel cold and lonely ... "

"Then sleep with your stinking dog, and not with teenage maidservants too much in awe to tell you no! Not a thread of SHAME in you ... "

Eowyn was young and fair, her lungs were strong and her words many, loud and ungentle.


End file.
